onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Eneru FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Smoker orbs appearing. Attacks for 2,500 damage on a 1 turn cool-down, under 50% health will go "Berserk" and attack you for 37,500 damage every three turns. | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = Fire Pearl | 2Tips = | 2Boss = Fire Pearl | 2HP = 500,000 HP | 2AttackPattern = Puts up an immunity (Delay Prevention) Buff, Attacks for 9,000 damage on a 3 turn cool-down. Under 50% health will attack for 18,000 damage and buff DEF for 5 turns. | 3Image = SmokerColiseum3Tashigi.png | 3Enemies = Tashigi | 3Tips = | 3Boss = Tashigi | 3HP = 780,000 HP | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively silences and specials for 3 turns. Attaks for 5,050 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. Under 50% will increase damage to 7,000. The & grunts attack for 2,000 damage, the grunt will lock a unit for 2 turns, and the grunt will activate a DEF Buff, and the grunt will change all slots to BOMB. | 4Image = SmokerColiseum4Ryuma.png | 4Enemies = Ryuma | 4Tips = | 4Boss = Ryuma | 4HP = 1,500,000 | 4AttackPattern = Preemptively removes 99% of your HP, but changes all your orbs to MEAT. Attacks for 4,000 on a 1 turn cool-down. Under 50% HP will attack for 6,000 damage and despair your captain for 3 turns, after will only attack for 6,000. | 5Image = SmokerColiseum5Smoker.png | 5Enemies = Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain | 5HP = Ryuma Mini-Boss 860,000 HP Smoker 2,400,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Ryuma has same attack pattern as before, Smoker will preemptively activate an 8-Hit Combo barrier for 10 turns, also activates immunity (delay prevention) Attacks for 12,900 damage on a 3 turn cool-down, Under 50% will activate a 1-turn damage reduction shield for over 20,000 damage, Under 20% attacks for 40,000 damage AND locks a random unit for 99 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Coliseums